


Not Least

by BlatantlyQueer



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Background D/Alucard, Ero Guro, Gore, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, erotic gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/pseuds/BlatantlyQueer
Summary: Castlevania is a popular nightclub known as a staple of the city’s kink scene. The club welcomes humans, vampires, and other creatures of the night, provided they play nicely.D’s brother comes to visit when D takes up a semi-permanent residence in the city. While he’s there D’s brother meets a mysterious man intent on sleeping with him, takes up his own name, and learns something about being an individual.





	1. Fateful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch/gifts).



> Here it is. The most obscure ship I’ve ever shipped, but I’ll be damned if I won’t go down with it. 
> 
> The Castlevania Kink Club AU belongs to my partner Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch!! These two are just supporting characters in a ridiculously fun and playful space.
> 
> CWs will be listed in opening chapter notes.
> 
> This chapter contains alcohol and cannabis use, fingering, and protected anal sex.

Joachim hadn’t been to Castlevania in about a week; he had business out of town. When he returned he immediately spied something different: a second D. It seemed that way at least, especially when they stood next to each other. They must have been twins. They couldn’t act more different, though; the new D had a smile that could break hearts and every time Joachim saw that grin his heart pounded. 

V felt the eyes on him right away. The man fixing him with that gaze was gorgeous, and while the staring wasn’t inherently pleasant he couldn’t help but be intrigued. When he turned and took a proper look he was surprised by how firmly that sultry gaze held him, like a hand at his elbow. So V made his way over. 

“Good evening,” he said, and leaned against the edge of the round corner booth Joachim was tucked in.

“Good evening.” Joachim’s voice was smooth on V’s ears. It was a bit quiet over the music from the dance floor. “And who are you?” He asked, peering up at him through dark lashes. V smirked.

“Well, surely we’ve met before. I’m D.”

“Mm, but you’re not.” Joachim grinned slowly, and for just a second V felt like prey. “Besides, I...find you much more interesting.” Joachim’s eyes glittered and he took a leisurely drink from his glass. V watched the slight bob in his throat, flexing the fingers of one hand, then moved to the entrance of the booth. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, a smile in his voice, and man in the booth smiled wide, nodding and beckoning him closer with a curl of his fingers. 

“Please do. What do you drink?” He asked as V slid in next to him. 

“Whatever you’re having,” V said and Joachim laughed, the sound bright and clear. His fangs showed themselves quite clearly, as if one needed any more confirmation that Joachim was a vampire. V was about to ask what was funny when Joachim waved down Alucard, gesturing for another drink. 

“My name is Joachim Armster,” he said, his voice leisurely but deliberate as if introducing himself was one of his favorite and most practiced tasks. He held a hand out to V, not quite as if to shake, and V took the hint. He took Joachim’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles, watching the way his eyes followed his mouth. 

“It's a pleasure. You can call me D... or whatever you’d like.” 

Joachim laughed again, his head tipping back and eyes closing. He wore a long dress with a v-neck that nearly plunged down to his stomach and V watched his chest shake with laughter. 

“Fine, fine! Don’t tell me your name. It’s more exciting that way, anyway.” V’s smirk only grew wider at Joachim’s response and he relaxed in the booth, one arm resting on the table and the other draped across the backrest. Joachim didn’t misinterpret the body language. It was tempting to nestle in next to this nameless man and he’d only just sat down. A waitress swung by their table with what at first seemed to be a glass of water, but was most certainly vodka. Joachim frowned at the waitress as she walked away, disappointed that Alucard hadn’t delivered it himself. He hoped to tease him about flirting with his boyfriend’s brother. V glanced at the drink in front of him with raised brows.

“A tall glass of...vodka?” V watched Joachim’s sly smile disappear behind his own glass, dutifully swigging down at least half of its contents.

“I’d much prefer a smoke, but it does get the job done.” He drummed his deadly-looking nails on the side of his glass and watched the cocky smile V wore before and after taking a large gulp, unfazed. 

“A smoke, huh? That does sound preferable, to be honest.” 

“Does it? I’m glad you agree.” Joachim regarded him with eyes that were bright and inquisitive despite their half-lidded stare. His voice was a bit quiet to hear over the music and V scooted in closer to him, gesturing to his ear.

“Sorry baby, it’s hard to hear you,” V said, and instead of speaking up Joachim closed the space between them. His restraint hadn’t lasted long when faced with this gorgeous man, but Joachim wasn’t familiar with the concept of shame. He rested a hand on V’s chest, his other finding his thigh, and spoke into his ear.

“Is this better?” Joachim’s voice gave him goosebumps all over. 

“Mhmm,” he hummed happily, grinning down at the man suddenly pressed against him.

“Would you like to go somewhere quieter? For that smoke.” Joachim’s eyes had turned dark and hungry, catching V off guard. He glanced over his shoulder towards the bar, finding D spending his break nursing a glass of some appropriately disgusting liquor and pretending that he wasn’t interested in a word of what Alucard was saying as he dried glasses behind the bar. V knew for a fact that he was very interested; Alucard’s was one of very few voices D never got tired of hearing. Off to their right Hector was conversing with Simon and Richter, pouring out shots for them both. At any rate no one seemed to be missing him, and for once that thought didn’t make him feel empty.

“Do you have somewhere in mind?” He asked, letting himself tuck a silvery strand of hair behind Joachim’s ear. 

“My apartment is very close,” Joachim said, his gaze equal parts unsettling and entrancing. 

“The adjoining building, I assume?” V asked. Several other staff and vampires also lived in the hotel, including Alucard and Dracula himself. Joachim nodded, the hand on V’s chest meandering from one smooth plane to the other, but he stopped and frowned when V looked over his shoulder again.

V locked his eyes onto his brother at the bar, focusing on the connection there, and plucked at it like a guitar string. D turned and locked eyes with him. 

“I’m leaving,” V mouthed, and D nodded slightly before facing the bar again. 

At the bar Alucard asked “What was that?” D made a soft noise from behind his glass. 

“Brother’s leaving,” he said, and Alucard’s brows arched high. 

“With who?” 

“The man in the corner booth.” 

“Joachim?” D only shrugged slightly in response to Alucard’s disbelieving tone. He didn’t know his name. He never checked him at the door, either; he was always somehow already in his booth. When he was there he was practically part of the furniture. 

“I hope he knows what he’s getting into…” Alucard murmured, and D did recall when he’d first met the man. Within two minutes of his arrival Joachim had approached D and asked him to leave with him. “Joachim is...very intense.”

“He’ll be fine,” D said, not actually sure how right he was. Alucard continued drying glasses. 

Seconds after V let D know he was leaving, Joachim had wound a strand of V’s dark hair around his finger and given it a gentle tug. He wanted to hiss “don’t ignore me,” in his ear but bit his tongue. When V turned back to face him he smiled that heartbreaker smile and said “Alright, lead the way.” Instead of hopping up and dragging V off Joachim leaned up and pressed his mouth to his. 

The sound Joachim made against V’s mouth was nothing short of obscene and V found himself echoing it back. It wasn’t as if anyone would be able to hear them over the music anyway. Joachim’s sharp nails scraped softly as they gripped V’s chin, keeping him close so he could lick into his mouth. Then suddenly, as quickly as he’d come, Joachim pulled away. 

“Get up,” he said, voice equally soft and commanding, and V grinned and slid out of the booth. Joachim took V’s hand when he was offered it and didn’t let go as he led him from the club. 

Joachim backed V into the corner of the elevator as soon as the doors closed, standing close and gazing up into his face. “Why have I never seen you before…?” He asked, and V wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so aware of the way someone looked at him. Joachim seemed like he was trying to soak in every feature and he went so far as to cup V’s face in his hand. V could understand why Joachim’s behavior might cause unease, but he found himself enthralled. He relaxed against the railings of the elevator as it slowly climbed floors, higher and higher. 

“I’ve been traveling around for quite some time and I wanted to come and piss off my brother for a while.” V took advantage of Joachim’s stare to do some staring of his own. Joachim’s features were so delicate and even fragile, like they would shatter under the slightest pressure. 

“Ah, so he is your brother?” 

“Ha! What did you think we were?” 

“You were pretty insistent that you had the same name, perhaps you reproduce asexually and you just divide down the middle,” Joachim said, humor in his voice, and V laughed. That laugh made Joachim feel like a god. What a divine sound. 

“No, we’re twins,” V said and the elevator chimed quietly before opening its doors. Joachim dragged a few of his sharp nails along V’s jawline before flashing him a grin. 

“I think I like you best,” he said, and turned to waltz out of the elevator and down the hall. V followed loyally, glancing around at the decor. He had been too distracted to notice in the elevator but they must have been on one of the higher floors judging by the fact that it was beginning to look like a castle. The decor wasn’t the most interesting thing about V’s surroundings though and his focus shifted back to Joachim and the way he let his hips swing when he walked; he might have been doing it on purpose. When Joachim glanced back over his shoulder at V and grinned he knew he was doing it on purpose. 

V was a little surprised when there was no dramatic against-the-wall groping as soon as the door to Joachim’s apartment closed. Instead he was led into a warm living space lined with tapestries. Where there were no tapestries there were full bookcases and china cabinets filled with herbs, crystals, weapons, and small artifacts. There was no sofa in the living room, only piles of pillows and blankets. 

Joachim stepped out of his boots and left them against the wall. “Please, make yourself comfortable,” Joachim said softly as V followed his example, toeing off his own boots. He gestured to the cushions before heading deeper into the apartment.

V took a look around. Off to the right there was a modest kitchen kept separate from the living room by an island counter. He stepped into the living room to the left, eyes scanning over the names of books on Joachim’s shelves. There were more contemporary books on art and science but the more interesting volumes were the ones that didn’t have names or were only labeled with runes. Some looked incredibly old, and some even more interestingly had been rebound by skilled hands. He itched with the urge to pick up one of the tomes, but reason stilled his hand. 

Instead he gazed around at the cushions. He picked one big enough to sit on and plopped himself down, reclining on the array of pillows. It was downright cozy, if not at all what he expected.

Across from him on a coffee table sat the prettiest glass hookah he’d ever seen. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t noticed it earlier with how tall it was. Joachim strode back into the room with a glass jar in his hand. He was being literal about the smoke, V thought. Thank god. 

Joachim paused next to the hookah, swiftly opening the jar and giving V a warm smile. “Can I get you anything?” He asked softly as he broke off pieces of the green-gold flower in the jar and added them to the hookah’s bowl. A lot of them. V grinned as he watched.

“Nope. Just your company.”

“Tch, aw.” After he closed the jar Joachim set it down and left again before returning with two glasses of water. “Alright, I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” He set to getting the green pile burning and testing the mouthpiece. He drew a few little puffs before holding the hose out to V. “My lovely guest goes first.”

V took the mouthpiece and held Joachim’s eyes as he wrapped his lips around it. Joachim settled down on an array of pillows to V’s left, propped up on an arm, and watched his guest closely as he took a deep breath.

V considered how long it had been since he smoked cannabis or a high amount of anything smokable. Twenty years, maybe? At any rate, he remembered how to blow smoke rings. It was cliché, sure, but he couldn’t think of a more appropriate setting to show off. When he had a very big lung full of smoke he held the mouthpiece out to Joachim and tipped his head back, puffing a dozen little smoke rings up to the ceiling. Joachim chuckled as he took the mouthpiece. 

“That’s very cute,” he said, and took a few puffs before drawing a deep breath. V watched as each small ring of smoke Joachim blew twisted into a new shape. First simple ones like hearts and stars, then more complex like birds and dragons with long flowing tails. They all fluttered about delicately but dispersed quickly, made of smoke as they were. Joachim had sculpted each wispy creation with a flick of his finger. 

V watched the last smoke creature disappear before grinning at Joachim and taking the mouthpiece. “That’s much more impressive,” he said, and Joachim smiled but didn’t reply. V took a deep pull from the hookah and passed it back, but when Joachim took the hose he suddenly surged upwards, swinging his leg out and straddling V’s lap. 

“You’re a very interesting man,” Joachim said, and V let himself rest his hands on his waist. “I wish you’d tell me your name.” He wrapped his lips delicately around the mouthpiece. 

“I already told you and you wouldn’t believe me,” V said, grinning up at him.

“That’s a cop-out and you know it. You must have your own name,” Joachim snapped, then looked annoyed that his hit was interrupted and pulled on the hose again. V smiled up at him without answering, unfazed by the other man’s sudden and temporary acidity, and gently pressed his thumbs into Joachim’s waist. He couldn’t wait to get his hands under that cloth. 

Joachim held his breath once he had a lungful of smoke and leaned in as if to kiss V, though his lips were pursed a bit more as if for a more chaste gesture. V recognized what he was doing right away and tried to restrain his smile. 

V met Joachim’s lips halfway, receiving the outpouring of smoke with surprising grace as it passed from Joachim’s lungs to his own. Joachim couldn’t resist any longer and pressed his lips fully against V’s, demanding a kiss despite his full lungs. V kissed back, of course, and the smoke rushed out his nose to curl around their faces in an earthy cloud. 

The mouthpiece fell to the side with a soft thud. Joachim was suddenly everywhere at once, long fingers and pointed nails scraping across V’s scalp. He pressed himself bodily against V, not leaving a molecule of space between their bodies, and kissed him like he would die if he didn’t. V moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. He needed this, and judging by the desperate way Joachim grabbed at him, he needed it too. 

V slid a hand up Joachim’s thigh, fingers slipping under the hem of his dress and teasing upwards as Joachim kissed him with tongue, fang, and enthusiasm. All at once Joachim surged upwards, pushing V down into the pillows behind him and moving to slot one of his thighs between V’s legs. He groaned lowly when Joachim pressed down on his groin; this was suddenly much more heated than it had been moments ago and he was so very grateful. He was also a little surprised by Joachim’s sudden aggression, though it was welcome. He pressed his hips up against Joachim’s thigh and moaned again at the heavenly pressure, then Joachim suddenly pulled back.

“Stoplight safewords?” He asked, and it took V a second to realize what he’d asked; he had been distracted by the way Joachim’s lips were outlined in faint red, left behind from kissing through the occasional little snags of fangs, though with Joachim there seemed to be more than one intentional nip. V nodded, thrilled by the promise implied in discussing safewords, and Joachim busied himself with trying to kiss that grin off. 

V felt strange letting Joachim box him in, but he held onto his patience as the man over him undid the buttons of his shirt with remarkable efficiency. Joachim sat up then, holding a soft moan behind his teeth as he bared V’s chest, pushing the shirt aside as he stroked his skin. 

“Mm, you’re remarkable,” Joachim murmured, and suddenly he was being rolled, V gripping him by the hips. He let out a soft but decidedly offended cry as he was laid out on his back on the cushions. He huffed, blowing a strand of silver hair out of his face, and fixed the man above him with a miffed look. “What do you think you’re doing?”

V grinned wide and Joachim squirmed just slightly under the pressure of his thigh. “Taking charge,” he said, and Joachim scoffed. He _ached_ at the thought of this man between his legs, fucking him within an inch of his life, but he wasn’t going to just give it to him. He was hot, incredibly so, but beauty didn’t override his competitive streak. So he gripped V by the shoulders and rolled him again. 

“I don’t let just anyone climb on top of me, _stranger_ ,” he said as V’s shoulders met the cushions, but his next words were cut off with a yelp when V kept the momentum so he came out on top again. This time he pressed in close, spreading Joachim’s legs with his knee and settling between them to slot their hips together. V caged him in firmly, broad shoulders eclipsing Joachim, and nuzzled his temple to speak in his ear.

“I’m not just anyone,” he said, and ground his hips down on Joachim’s, soaking up the lilting moan that escaped his lips. “You’re going to admit how badly you want this or I’ll break your hips.” When Joachim gasped softly and stared up at him, eyes round and mouth agape, V thought he saw anticipation but there wasn’t room for misunderstanding.

“Color?” V asked softly, and Joachim’s eyes practically glittered.

_“Green.”_

V grinned, wide and brilliant, and leaned in to nudge his face into the crook of Joachim’s neck. Joachim surrendered with unexpected grace, tilting his head to make more room for V’s mouth. He sighed, shaky and satisfied, as V set about kissing and sucking little red marks onto his skin. 

“I haven’t, ah… _received_ in a long time,” Joachim said, surprising V with the softness of his voice, and the man on top pressed their hips together. A breathy moan rose out of Joachim’s throat and he wrapped his arms around V’s shoulders.

“Mm, I’ll be good to you,” V said, and it was Joachim’s turn to be surprised by the sentiment. 

“You aren’t going to break my hips?” He asked teasingly, and V ground their erections together slow and hard, each roll jostling Joachim on the cushions.

“Now that depends,” V said as Joachim gasped softly. “Are you going to admit how badly you want this?” The way Joachim’s body trembled under him answered the question, but he waited for him to nod. “Tell me.”

“Mm, I want you… I haven’t wanted someone to fuck me so badly in centuries.” Joachim spread his legs farther, his dress riding up until it bunched around his hips. V groaned as Joachim wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Should I take you right here, on the floor?” V asked, giving an especially rough thrust against Joachim and letting the desperate sound he made stoke his ego. 

“God, _yes_ , please,” Joachim implored, and snapped his fingers. A drawer on the coffee table popped open. V pulled back from Joachim and rummaged in the drawer with one hand, which came out gripping a bottle of lube and a fistful of condoms. V dropped the pile by Joachim’s hip and sat back on his heels before him. 

Joachim gazed up at him from where he reclined across the cushions, dress hitched up past his lap to expose long and impossibly pale legs. V slid his palms up those legs, cataloguing every small twitch and flinch he earned, and pushed the hem of the dress up even farther. Joachim spread his legs invitingly as V trailed his fingers over his pelvis, his groin kept frustratingly covered by a tight pair of black underwear that clung to his cock’s outline. He gave Joachim a look before hooking his fingers into the waistband. Joachim nodded and V peeled the tight briefs down his legs. 

Joachim squirmed slightly when his cock slipped free of the fabric, bouncing against his stomach with how it strained upwards. V wrapped his hand around Joachim’s slender cock, stroking him slow and firm as he watched his expression with rapt attention. Joachim was already a gorgeous man but V only grew more enamored with the way his face twisted in pleasure. The trembling moan that shook Joachim’s voice reminded V of his own pertinent erection and he, with great effort, let go of the other man’s cock.

“Take it off,” V said, and slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Next he shed his jeans, standing to shuck them off along with his boxer-briefs. After he tossed them aside he noticed Joachim watching him, his dress in a heap next to him. It was hard to ignore the path of his gaze, focused as it was on his groin. Before self-consciousness could set in V knelt in front of Joachim again and grabbed the bottle of lube. 

Joachim spread his legs wide when V got close with the lubed-up fingers of his right hand, the anticipation on his face the most delectable thing V had seen in ages. There was little warning before he unceremoniously pressed his index finger into Joachim’s ass. 

_“Ah-!”_

“Is that alright?”

“M-mhmm, keep going,” Joachim murmured, and V grinned. He thrust his finger slowly before adding more lube and then a second, all while Joachim squirmed and sighed.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me,” he said, trying to sound sultry and succeeding despite the frequent wiggling of his hips. “I-I’m not made of glass.” V beamed down at him, then gripped Joachim’s hip in his free hand. 

“You said it’s been a while since you bottomed…” he said, sounding empathetic though he had already added enough lube for the third. 

“It has, but-!” Joachim was cut off by a sudden gasp as the third finger pressed inside. He tried to lift his hips and grind down onto those fingers, but V’s grip was vise-like and held him in place. 

“But?” V’s grin was as brilliant as ever and Joachim felt his cheeks warm.

“Nngh, but I like it rough.”

“I can tell.”

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Joachim managed, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such a smug expression on someone else’s face before. 

“Ah-ah, not yet. One more to go.” V let go of Joachim’s hip to pop open the cap on the lube, making a show of adding a copious amount between them that slowly dripped onto the carpet and squelched obscenely when he added a fourth and final finger. Joachim gasped again, digging his sharply manicured nails into V’s shoulders until they drew bright beads of blood. V groaned softly at the pain as he twisted his fingers, his other hand dropping the bottle of lube and holding Joachim’s hip steady again. 

“Oh god, _oh_ god…”

“Mm, good?”

_“Yes.”_

“Think you’re ready?”

 _“Yes,_ you incredible bastard…” Joachim let his head flop to the side, face warm and heart hammering in his chest, and flinched hard when the other man gently pulled his hand free. He could hear V chuckle softly to himself, a sound that made warmth bloom in Joachim’s gut, and listened as V tore open a condom’s packaging and rolled it down his length. Joachim shuddered at that familiar wet sound.

Then V was there, scooting up close to settle between Joachim’s thighs who looked up at him with needy, pleasure-struck eyes. V kissed him, swallowing up the moan that rose from his throat as he lined himself up and pressed inside. 

Joachim wasn’t quiet. He broke away from V’s mouth to gasp for air, swiveling his hips in a desperate attempt to incite more movement from the man inside him. V panted wetly against Joachim’s neck, hips gently shifting around before setting a brisk pace. 

When V bottomed out, thighs meeting the other man’s ass, Joachim cried out and wound his arms tight around V’s shoulders. 

“Y- _yesss,”_ he hissed quietly, wrapping his legs around V’s waist and squeezing to try to draw them impossibly closer. V busied himself with leaving blotchy red kisses around Joachim’s jaw and neck, distracting himself from the urge to simply pound away. Normally he would give in, impatient as he was, but something made him want to unravel this man. Savor it. 

Even with such steady and shallow thrusts Joachim felt the familiar tightening of his balls and slid his hand down his front, eagerly taking himself in hand and stroking. He moaned, squeezing down on V, and received a low growl in return. 

“P-please…give me a name,” Joachim pleaded, and V pulled back to give him a curious look.

“What?”

“G-give me a name… to say when I come,” Joachim said, and cupped V’s face in his free hand. “I can’t scream your name if I don’t know it.” 

V rested his forehead against Joachim’s and closed his eyes, his breathing shaky and his body urgent. A name? The only thing keeping him from giving Joachim a name was his foolish need to take anything D had. But was he ready to declare the one he’d rolled around in his head for so long? To this man he’d just met?

“V,” he said softly against Joachim’s lips, who shuddered. “C-call me V.”

“V, V…” Instead of pressing for explanation, Joachim closed his eyes and moaned his name almost in prayer. Every utterance clicked into place somewhere in V, settling there and becoming real, and Joachim had no idea what he’d done. 

By the time Joachim’s impassioned screaming died down and cum streaked between their bodies, V had fallen still above him to let him catch his breath. When Joachim shifted slightly he gasped, feeling the other man twitch from inside of him. 

“You didn’t…?”

“Mm-mm. I’m taking my time with you,” V said lowly, and leaned down to drag his tongue across Joachim’s mouth. He made a soft surprised noise when Joachim rolled them again, not expecting him to be so energetic so soon but acquiescing to the shift of position. 

Joachim sank onto V’s cock again eagerly, wasting no time before beginning to bounce in his lap. His own cock bobbed gently against V’s stomach, who bit his lip as he watched. Joachim wasn’t a particularly endowed man and V would have called it cute if he wasn’t sure it would ruin the mood. 

“We’ve got all night,” Joachim said softly, voice warbling with his movement as his own cum slowly dripped down his abdomen. 

Some time later, an hour or maybe three, Joachim had his face pressed into a cushion, pillowed by his arms. V curled over his raised hips, driving into him with frantic greediness. Every thrust was punctuated by the filthy slap of their skin and the enthusiastic mewls Joachim muffled against the pillows. 

V’s grip on Joachim’s hips turned hard and bruising and he growled, the sound low and barely human. Joachim’s hands fisted in the cushion under him.

 _“Fuck…!”_ Joachim shouted, and then the only sound was that of V‘s ragged panting. When Joachim squirmed slightly V pulled out with a wince. Joachim whined softly and shuddered before turning over to face V, reaching out and touching his face. “Oh, V…” he murmured, voice soft and adoring but needy. “Don’t stop, not yet…”

“Joachim, baby…” V laughed breathlessly, one of his arms draping loosely around Joachim’s waist. His other hand got rid of the condom uncomfortably bunching up on his wilting erection, flinching. “Three rounds is really all my dick can take for the moment.” Joachim laughed softly and blinked up at him, eyes suddenly glittering. 

“Well, if you’re tired...let's switch.”

And so Joachim spread V out across the rich dark sheets of his bed and knelt between his legs. 

“You’re not about to put those talons in me, are you?” V asked as Joachim flipped open the cap of the lube in his left hand. Joachim smiled. 

“Oh no, no, tearing you up would be such a bad ending to our evening…” he said, and V arched his brows. Joachim held up his right hand, his left adding lube to seemingly nothing between V’s legs, then held up a finger. V gasped softly, feeling something pressing into him despite not being touched. He reached out and gripped the wood of Joachim’s headboard, suddenly very in awe of both his presence and his magic. 

Before long Joachim was curling three fingers of his right hand and there was something filthy and enthralling about being able to see exactly what Joachim was doing inside of him. But then the magic fingers inside of him withdrew and he had to groan softly, not letting go of the headboard behind him. 

“Ready?” Joachim asked, grinning wide as he tore open a condom. He was doing something strange with his left hand, tracing runes in the air. Was he casting a spell? It didn’t seem to interrupt him as he rolled the condom down his length with one hand. 

“Very much so,” V said, breathless and wound tight, and bit his lip when Joachim scooted closer. 

When Joachim pressed into him, V’s mouth dropped open on a ragged moan and suddenly there was a loud _snap!_

V gave Joachim a guilty look, holding the wooden headboard in his hands, no longer attached to the bed frame. Joachim laughed, the joyous and bright sound sinking into V’s bones, and he let the headboard clatter off the side of the bed. Joachim descended on him with a bruising, demanding kiss that smothered the low and satisfied moans that rose up V’s throat as he began moving. V wrapped his legs around Joachim’s narrow waist, slipped his arms around his neck, and basked in his attention.

Joachim was talkative in bed. When his mouth wasn’t busy nipping and kissing every bit of V he could reach he was murmuring praise. Joachim praised the way V felt, the way he tasted, and especially the sounds he made. The sweet words bounced around in V’s head, chased by every whisper of his name on Joachim’s lips.

More time passed. V couldn’t be sure how much, seeing as how the sun hadn’t risen in quite a long time since he’d been there. He could still see stars glittering in the sky outside despite feeling as if he’d been up until dawn. Curled up against him under the blankets was Joachim, with his head on his chest and an arm slung across his waist. V kept an arm wrapped around him, feeling strangely compelled to keep him close. Joachim didn’t seem keen on separating either and gently squeezed V’s waist. 

“The Ebony Stone bestows eternal night on a place of its’ master’s choosing,” Joachim said, voice low and suitably fucked-out. He looked up at V. “You’ve been gazing out the window for quite a while. Not having regrets, I hope?” Joachim’s voice was teasing but a fierce need to tell him he could never regret him bubbled up in V. He swallowed it; went with something more nonchalant. 

“Psh, no. Why would I?” V said, and Joachim shrugged before he stopped craning his head to look up at him. Something not quite palpable hung in the air, like a small cloud around Joachim’s head. Did any of his partners really regret sleeping with him after the fact? V gently carded his fingers through Joachim’s pale hair. 

“That was amazing,” V said softly, and he could feel Joachim’s smile against his chest. 

Joachim wanted to say that he would never be satisfied by another man again after V, but the fear of scaring him off was still very real. Instead he said “Good,” and traced the shape of a star on V’s chest with a sharp nail. “We should do this again.”

“Oh, yes. Definitely. Please _and_ thank you,” V said, and Joachim grinned wide as he settled down into the companionable silence. 

For the first time in a very long time, thoughts of Walter Bernhard were far from Joachim’s mind.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains nicotine use

When V eventually showed up at D’s apartment, just as the sun began to set again, Alucard was already there. V wasn’t sure whether he liked Alucard or not, but the sight of him didn’t make his guts twist up with jealousy and anger anymore. The fact that he even knew where D lived still made him a bit edgy. The blonde man was sitting on the couch, legs tucked up under him with a book in his lap. He looked up from it to address him, brows arched.

“Well, hello. How was your night?” Alucard asked, awaiting a retelling of a horrible miscommunication or a particularly outlandish request on Joachim’s part, or perhaps just a comment on his intensity. Instead V grinned, and it wasn’t malicious or even followed up with a rude statement; it was simply happy.

“Oh, just great,” V said cheerfully and he crossed the room to the kitchen, where D was quietly moving around. “Real interesting guy, that Armster.” Even D paused at this, looking up from the kettle on the stove to regard the middle distance. V grabbed an apple from the counter, which were only there because Alucard had brought them, and took a big crunchy bite. 

“Interesting is one way of putting it,” Alucard said as he watched V try to vainly stop the juice suddenly dripping down his chin with his free hand. D held a napkin out to him without looking and V snatched it. “I remember when he came up to D; he parted the dance floor like a horny vampire Moses. I had him leave; couldn’t just let him literally push people around.” 

V frowned, wiping his face clean. He looked at D, who was apparently fixing a cup of tea. “He asked you to leave with him?” 

“Yes,” D said plainly. He could feel the anger rising in his brother, but he wasn’t going to lie. 

“Like, not even five minutes after his arrival,” Alucard added, turning his attention back to his book when a sudden dark chill rocketed up his spine. He froze, recognizing the feeling instantly, and D’s brother pulled his jacket back on and was out the door again in a matter of seconds. His aura faded as he left and Alucard felt guilty for feeling relieved. 

D came to his side, holding out a mug to Alucard; one he’d brought from home. He took it and smiled curiously at D as he sat next to him with his own cup, which was likely just blood capsules in water, crossing his legs and draping an arm behind Alucard.

“...Did I ask you to make me tea?” Alucard asked softly. D glanced over, eyeing the mug in Alucard’s hands for a moment as if he’d just noticed it. 

“Mm. No.” He hadn’t even thought about it. Alucard smiled and sat up, gently grabbing D’s chin and pulling his face closer to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you,” he said, then sat back again. “And in return I’ve upset your brother.”

“There’s no helping it.” As soon as it came out of Alucard’s mouth D knew it would set him off. His brother was a bitter creature. Alucard sighed. 

“Still...I’m sorry.” 

They settled into comfortable silence and Alucard returned to his book, though he had trouble focusing on the page. Instead he was considering D’s brother and Joachim. He couldn’t think of two other people so matched in enthusiasm and intensity. Perhaps they’d be good for each other after all, provided he hadn’t just ruined it. 

—

V walked all night and smoked two packs of cigarettes. He didn’t have a destination; he needed to do something or he would get hasty and make shit decisions. He'd been alive long enough to learn that about himself. 

As he walked his skull became an echo chamber. Ever since the day he was pulled from his mother, V had been a failure. Or perhaps he became a failure as soon as he was cut apart. 

He put one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right. 

They were cut apart; plural. He and his brother. D was the better brother, clearly, and V felt like he shouldn’t be surprised to find out that Joachim had approached him first. V wasn’t his own first choice half the time.

Left, right, left, right… He pulled hard on his cigarette, exhaling through his nose and imagining for a moment that the smoke was born from his anger. 

V felt tricked. Joachim had made him feel so special, as if he wasn’t just a replacement for the better version of himself. There was nothing truly special about V; he was the same as the thousands upon thousands of failures his father left scattered across the world. 

Left, right, left, right...

He wasn’t even given the dignity of a name. Do scientists ever name their lab rats? V’s father sure didn’t. 

When V finished his 30th cigarette, he stopped walking. He crouched where he was in the middle of the sidewalk, in a part of town he didn’t recognize, and held his head in his hands. His nerves felt sensitive but no longer raw and painful. His anger and upset eased until he felt hollowed out, then he stood back up. 

He smoked the last ten cigarettes on his way to a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Joachim had to run into each other sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains anal and oral sex

Joachim didn’t see V again for almost a week. He was never far out of mind though; Joachim thought of him often. 

How could he not? He was the most beautiful and charismatic man he’d ever met and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t smitten. Joachim wanted to see him again, talk to him, learn everything about him. 

_Listen to me…_ Joachim thought to himself as he lounged in his booth and watched the crowd. _Desiring conversation over pleasure._ Though truthfully pleasure wasn’t far behind on his list of wants; every dawn when he returned to his bed he thought of V. He could still smell him at times, his presence lingering on his pillows and bedsheets. Not to mention the splintered headboard. That was a very effective reminder.

He rested his elbows on the table in front of him, shielding his mouth with his hand to smother a smile. He had nearly forgotten what giddiness felt like. 

When Joachim saw V duck past his brother at the door his heart soared. He waited, caught V’s eyes from across the room, and V looked away. He kept walking, grinning at the people at the bar and no doubt swapping snark with Alucard. 

Something vile bubbled up in Joachim’s gut. He stomped it down; surely V would come to him when he was ready. 

He didn’t. After two hours V never so much as glanced in his direction, even if he was drinking alone at the bar. Joachim felt cheated and his anger grew each passing minute. 

“Uh oh,” Alucard murmured as he finished pouring V the shot of the night. He gave Alucard a curious look before he hustled away to the opposite end of the bar. A hand came down on his shoulder and spun him around on his stool. Joachim glared down at him, face twisted with anger and hand gripping V’s shoulder. 

_”Why are you ignoring me.”_ It was more of a demand than a question, hissed out between clenched teeth. V blinked at him for a moment before his own jaw clenched. 

“If you’re looking for another round you’re better off asking the real thing.”

“The real thing?” 

“Don’t play dumb, I know you wanted my brother. Maybe the fact that we’re twins worked in your favor; you can just pretend you caught the genuine article.” V was talking a bit too loud for a private conversation happening in the middle of a nightclub and people were beginning to stare. Neither of them seemed to care. 

It took Joachim a moment to process what V was saying. “You're gorgeous but you’re an idiot,” he said and stepped closer to V, nearly standing between his knees. V’s anger flared and he clenched his fists. 

“You think I still give a single fuck about your ridiculously boring brother?” Joachim said. “He’s more of a stick in the mud than Alucard is.” At the other end of the bar, Alucard frowned.

V’s anger ebbed but he looked...conflicted. “...Do you mean that?” He asked, voice uncharacteristically serious. 

“V…you’re the only one I see in this entire room.” Joachim inched forward and V parted his knees to give him room. V quietly cleared his throat around the lump of feelings in his throat. 

“Really?” He asked quietly.

“Really.” Joachim’s voice lilted playfully and he touched V’s face, then reached around his head, wound his ponytail around his fist, and yanked him into a kiss that was a little too sloppy for a public place. 

Neither of them had an issue being sloppy in public and Joachim plastered himself against V, pressing him back against the bar. V retaliated by sliding his hands over Joachim’s hips and gripping his ass, but the two of them jumped apart when something cold and wet struck them in the face. 

“Ah, fuck!” V dragged his hand down his face, finding water, then looked over his shoulder to find Alucard frowning at them with the hose from the sink in his hand. 

“Cool down or get out.”

Joachim laughed brightly and any irritation V had vanished with the sound. Joachim wiped the water from his eyes and fixed Alucard with a mirthful glare. 

“ _Fine,_ ” Joachim spat and took a step back. V all but melted off of his stool, then slipped an arm around Joachim’s waist and led him away. 

“Goodnight, then!” V said cheerfully, and Alucard rolled his eyes. He sighed as he watched them go. He never really considered V’s state aside from being a genuinely troublesome scamp, but now...well, he was glad it ended well. He cleared away V’s abandoned shot, forgotten on the counter. 

The dramatic against-the-wall groping started in the elevator. V let Joachim back him into the corner again and accepted each tease of tongue and nip of fang. Joachim’s hands roamed, dragging over V’s chest, arms, around his waist, and especially wherever he was wet. V sighed and let his eyes close.

“I missed you,” Joachim whispered, and V took a sharp breath. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, and Joachim’s brows furrowed. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” V answered hastily, and busied his lips by pressing them to Joachim’s neck, who was gracious enough to let it go. No one had ever told V that before; not even his brother. He felt like he was wading in too deep but couldn’t find the willingness to turn back. Instead he dove into the water and swam out. 

Luckily no one entered the elevator as they made their ascent, or perhaps it was prevented by a spell Joachim was using to keep the doors closed, which seemed more likely and was greatly appreciated if true. 

By the time they were inside Joachim’s apartment V could see the shorter man’s erection through the front of his dress. He groped at him through the fabric, sloppy and greedy, and drank up the moan Joachim smothered against his mouth. 

They didn’t make it to the bed. Joachim shoved V down on the cushions on the living room floor, yanked his pants off, and hastily prepared him. V’s shirt stayed on, bunched up above his chest, and Joachim pushed his dress out of the way; it was another long number but this one had tall slits up the sides that nearly crested his hips, revealing a pair of thigh-highs that peeked out playfully. 

Joachim, condom on and eyes aflame, took V’s legs in hand, crossed them, and hooked them over one of his shoulders as he pressed inside. V gasped and his back arched, that hot pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“You weren’t listening when I said I liked you best, I take it?” Joachim held V’s eyes relentlessly, who struggled to match his stare. 

“I-I just thought you were trying to be flattering.”

“No, my love, I think you’re incredible.”

V closed his eyes and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Joachim leaned down immediately to take V’s lip into his mouth and suck the blood away. 

Their romp didn’t last nearly as long as the first one had, but the results were the same; after the last orgasm of the evening V and Joachim curled up around each other on the pile of pillows. Nude, naturally. This time Joachim managed to pry himself from the other man long enough to grab a tome from one of his shelves and sat against V with the book in his lap. 

“Where are you from?” Joachim asked suddenly. V arched his brows, surprised. 

“Uumm...somewhere that doesn’t exist anymore.”

“That’s the vaguest answer. I can’t remember where I’m from though, so that’s not much better.” 

“Can’t remember?”

“Mhm.”

“Why?”

“Trauma,” Joachim said plainly, and V looked taken aback. 

“Sorry.”

“What for? It’s not like you’re the one who did it,” he said, and turned the page of the tome. The images on the next pages glowed and shifted. 

“What is that?” V asked, slipping an arm around Joachim’s shoulders and tucking against him. It felt heavenly just to be near him. 

“A book.” Joachim could practically feel V’s pout, so he continued. “A spellbook for sexual health.”

“Sexual health, huh.” He sounded skeptical. Joachim smiled and hummed, letting one hand stray to pet lovingly at V’s thigh.

“I’m looking at all the things I can do to you.” When Joachim didn’t continue V felt profoundly wronged. 

“ _Please_ elaborate.”

Joachim grinned wide. 

“Anti-friction spell. Keep you hard and wanting for hours, just ride you as long as I wanted.”

“Fuck.”

“Mhm. There are your run-of-the-mill bondage spells, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And then there’s summoned cocks.”

For a moment V howled with laughter. Joachim grinned and looked up, finding V stifling a few stray chuckles with the back of his hand.

“You laugh now, but wait until I summon a cock to help me fuck you. Really fill you out.” 

“Fffuck.” V looked down, biting his lip and catching Joachim’s eager stare. He was overcome with the need to do something for this man, who spoke so sweetly to him and made filthy promises when he had little reason to. He’d do anything, but preferably something they could both get behind. There _was_ something he hadn’t had the pleasure of trying yet…

V gently grabbed Joachim’s book and set it down off to the side, then slipped out from next to him to instead lay himself between Joachim’s legs. Joachim hummed and smiled, reaching down to touch V’s face as it hovered closer and closer to his groin.

“Mm, you look good between my legs,” he said, and the face V made could have been considered coy. He pressed his lips to the tender inside of Joachim’s right thigh, beginning with the firm press of his lips and tongue, then sucking soft bruises in an expanse of affection. Joachim made pleased little noises at every kiss, sliding his fingers into V’s hair and pulling gently whenever he did something particularly good. 

V moaned deeply at a firm tug on his hair and sank his teeth into Joachim’s thigh. Joachim gasped sharply, his voice then dropping to a low moan as V lapped at the wound.

“Oh, V…”

The bite soon stopped bleeding and V fought the temptation to take more, then quickly trailed his lips to the base of Joachim’s pretty cock. He didn’t take it into his mouth right away, instead nestling his face into the soft curls that surrounded it and breathing deeply.

When V’s senses couldn’t seem to get more full of him, V began licking slow hot stripes up Joachim’s modest length and waiting for his erection to fill out more. Each lick was followed by a soft sound from him, squirming and sighing as he was teased. Joachim slid his hands into V’s hair, gripping it in his fists and sloppily grinding his cock against V’s face, who made an offended sound as Joachim’s dick nearly poked him in the eye. 

“I bet that won’t happen if you just _put it in your mouth, already.”_ Joachim spoke through gritted teeth though it was due to restraint, not anger. V smiled up at him before swirling his tongue around his glans and drawing Joachim’s cock into his mouth. He moaned softly around it, finding that it was the perfect size for his mouth. 

Joachim didn’t surrender V’s head, hanging on to it so he could thrust into V’s face whenever he felt like it. V was content to be used, settling into the temporary headspace of someone who was simply a hole to be fucked. Just the thought of being Joachim’s personal fuck toy made his cock stir, even more than it had when he breathed in the unique smell of him and his taste, as well. 

Joachim’s enthusiastic mewls made him _ache_. “Ahn, fuck, _V…_ yes,” Joachim moaned, and V hummed around his cock. “Yes, yes, _yes…_ ” 

V moaned filthily when he felt Joachim's cock throb and twitch, cum flooding his mouth and satisfying something deep inside him. He pulled off Joachim with a quiet slurp, sitting up on his knees and watching Joachim struggle to catch his breath. 

“Don’t swallow,” Joachim said quickly, the words rushing out of his mouth. V looked at him in silence, curious but keeping his mouth shut. Joachim took a second before sitting up and reaching out to cup V’s face in his hands. “Open up,” he whispered, and V obediently opened his mouth. 

Joachim’s eyes glittered and he took V in, from his flushed cheeks to his open mouth and bright fangs, his cum dripping down off his tongue in a divine sight. 

“I want you to be mine,” Joachim whispered, not thinking about it until V blinked at him. “...Ah.” He laughed brightly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s a bit fast of me, hm?” He said, trying to be nonchalant while his heart burned. V didn’t answer, instead rising up on his knees to kiss Joachim with his mouthful of cum. Joachim moaned softly and accepted it with grace. 

Eventually V settled with his head on Joachim’s chest and arms wound around his waist, listening to the slow steady heartbeat of the first man that treated him like an individual. Joachim carded his fingers and long sharp nails through V’s hair, his ministrations so soothing V was sure he was about to fall asleep when Joachim spoke up. 

“What do you do for a living?” He asked, and V made a soft confused noise. 

“What do I do for a living…?” V blinked slowly. He couldn’t just say he killed people, could he? “The same thing my brother does.”

“A bouncer, then?”

“...Yeah, sure.” V heard Joachim sigh. 

“Fine,” he said, and dug his nails into V’s shoulders. V winced but drank up the pain, quietly wanting more but finding that he didn’t actually want to make Joachim angry. For now, anyway. It was quiet for a while before he spoke up again. “I’m in the trade and keeping of magical artifacts and materials.” 

“Ah,” V said softly. “I can see that.” His decor made a little more sense. He nuzzled his face into Joachim’s middle and grinned. “I can see you as the insanely hot shopkeeper in a fantasy video game.” Joachim laughed so he kept going. “You’d have one of those really long pipes in your hand and you’d always be on a chaise lounge. You already wear the right clothes-“

“V!” Joachim was too busy laughing to actually sound offended and V hoped the sound would never stop. 

“You should get one of those things. A fainting couch. It’d fit right in, though you'd have to move some of your pillow horde…” V listened as Joachim's laughter died down into giggles and hummed happily when those long nails scratched across his scalp. 

“If I got a chaise lounge the very first thing I’d do is fuck you on it.”

“Mm, we might break it.”

“If I could ream you until you fainted I’d consider it worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D learns his brother’s name; V and Joachim learn something new that they have in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter took a sharp turn into some gore, and while it’s consensual and the characters are having a good time, I’m perfectly aware that’s not everyone’s cup of tea. I’ve adjusted tags accordingly. If you have any further questions just send me a message.
> 
> This chapter contains throat trauma. Read with care!

When V bounced through the door of his brother’s apartment, Alucard wasn’t there. Good; D would ask fewer questions. 

“Hey!” He called out, finding D sitting across the couch. Under his feet was a brightly sequined throw pillow that certainly hadn’t been there the last time he was there. D looked up from a folder open on his lap. “I came by to grab my things, I’m gonna stay with a friend for a bit.” V was about to speed by but he heard his brother speak up.

“Joachim?” D asked softly, and V kept walking.

“Yeah.” He headed into the second bedroom, mostly untouched save for a small duffel bag with its few contents strewn across the bed. He scooped it all back into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he headed for the door.

“See ya,” V said, a hand on the doorknob, but then he stopped. He turned back and caught D already waiting. “...Hey. I, uh. Picked a name.” 

D waited for nearly a decade; he could wait a few seconds more. 

“It’s V.”

“V.” D nodded. “Door’s always open.”

It wasn’t, but V had a key and he knew what he meant. 

—

“Do you ever dance?”

Joachim tilted his head back, bumping against V’s shoulder. V had an arm wrapped around him and they were tucked quite comfortably into Joachim’s usual booth. 

“Not really,” Joachim admitted, and V looked surprised. 

“Really? I’d imagine that’s where you pick up most of your dates.”

“Why, do I look like a dancer?” Joachim smiled up at him, taking a moment to admire his face in the low lights, dramatic and sharp.

“Mm, a bit.” V smiled back and Joachim snagged him by the chin, pulling him down and kissing his jaw. 

“You’re sweet. But no, I prefer to watch before making any kind of move…” 

Or did he never dance because no one ever asked him to?

“Well, can I have this one?” V asked, hand held out. 

“What?”

“This dance.”

Joachim blinked up at him, then smiled wide and took his hand. 

—

V and Joachim found themselves sprawled on the living room floor once again, this time with clothes somehow still on. Joachim was curled close to V’s chest, watching him nurse the hookah straw for a long moment before passing it back. 

“So, when you said you liked it rough…” V began as Joachim took a long deep pull, eyes gazing up at him intensely. “I was wondering just how rough you like it.” Joachim’s lashes fluttered as he exhaled. V leaned into the cloud of smoke. 

“Mm, well…” He held the mouthpiece for V as he spoke. He wasn’t sure where to start. He could begin with his more creative fantasies and pastimes, but if V wasn’t on the same page… 

Before he could come up with something to say, V tapped him on the lips with the hookah straw. Joachim eagerly wrapped his lips around it. 

“Do you want me to bruise you? Draw blood? Bite you?” V listed lazily as Joachim puffed and puffed. 

“Mm, _yes,”_ Joachim answered on his exhale, pressing ever closer to V so their breath mingled. It would be a shame to waste any smoke but it would be an even bigger shame to keep so much space between them. 

“I want you to bite me, too,” V said, sliding the fingers of one hand into Joachim’s hair. A noise rose from Joachim’s throat that was equal parts aroused and relieved. He’d been wanting to take a sip from his new partner for days, and he wouldn’t even have to worry about mortality. V chuckled lowly, watching Joachim’s face. “It sounds like you’d like to have a drink right now. Has it been a while?” 

“Mmh, a bit.” Joachim sat up on his knees to lean over top of V. “I haven’t lain with anyone but you since our first night together, much less had a drink…” Sure, he had synthetics and some blood in the fridge, but to drink fresh from a willing donor…

V slid his hand down from Joachim’s hair to cup the side of his slender neck, feeling his typically slow pulse flutter. “I like that. Knowing it’s only been me since then.”

“Do you want it to only be you? From now onward.” he said, voice low and eager. Joachim’s gaze was hot and intense, lips parted and anticipating his reply. V could feel him holding his breath. A crooked smile grew across his face.

“Yeah, I’d like that...having you all to myself.” It was a strange way to ask someone to go steady, but he rolled with it. There was very little that was typical about them, anyway. “Is there a catch?”

“If I’m yours, then you’re mine.”

“Is that all?” V asked with a grin; as if he’d assume any other arrangement than exclusivity. 

The thought of belonging to someone made his chest feel tight, but not in a way that was frightening. Someone caring enough to stake claim was new; all of his previous partners had been fleeting. He might have intended to sleep around while he was in the neighborhood but that was decidedly before he met this man. Joachim leaned down into V’s space, one hand fisting in his shirt. 

“That’s all.”

“Then I’m yours.” 

Joachim’s eyes burned. He tugged at V’s shirt, prompting him to sit up and pull it over his head. As he tossed it aside Joachim shoved him back down on the cushions and straddled one of his thighs. 

Joachim pressed his lips to his neck then with a surprising amount of tenderness, breathing in the scent of his skin and the blood steadily thrumming beneath. V closed his eyes and let his head tilt back. 

“You smell divine…” Joachim murmured. He didn’t hesitate before sinking his fangs into V’s neck. 

V gasped. His back arched, chest pressing against Joachim, and one of his hands rose up to fist into silvery hair.

“Oh, oh, _fuck_ ,” V swore, lashes fluttering. The sharp pain was gratifying and delicious, sending a hard jolt up his neck and down his arm. It didn’t last nearly long enough, washed away by a pleasant shudder that flooded him with heat. The warmth pooled between his legs and he strained against Joachim’s thigh. 

Joachim moaned lowly against V’s neck, deeply satisfied by the feeling of sinking his fangs into warm skin. It was an entirely different moan when V’s blood reached his tongue. He sealed his mouth over the bite and began taking greedy pulls, though the blood flow suddenly stopped. Joachim lapped at the bite once, twice, then made a little frustrated noise and pulled away. 

“My, you heal that fast?” He asked, pouting. The look of disappointment on Joachim’s face made V’s gut clench. He cupped the back of Joachim’s neck and held his gaze. 

“Do it again, harder. Keep your fangs in.” He wasn’t sure how to convey just how hard he wanted it. Anything Joachim gave him would heal. “...Rip into me.”

Joachim grinned slowly. V squirmed. 

“Stoplight safewords?” Joachim asked. It never hurt to check. 

“Yeah.”

Joachim was on him again in an instant, biting into V’s neck so hard he could hear it. He certainly felt it; the wound ached and throbbed around Joachim’s fangs and he couldn’t stop himself from shouting. That hot pleasure swept in after Joachim’s tongue lapped at the edge of the wound, threatening to chase his pain away. Before it could, Joachim wrenched his head from side to side. 

V groaned, low and deep, as hot blood spilled across his neck and down his back. His hips jerked against Joachim’s thigh, the pressure there also verging on painful, and he relished in it.

Joachim pulled back and looked down at him. V returned his gaze, chest heaving. Joachim’s hair was wild, and so were his eyes. Blood stained his mouth, chin, and even the tip of his nose. Joachim licked his lips and V thought he’d never looked quite so beautiful. 

“Color?” Joachim asked, voice low and urgent.

“Green. More,” V breathed, and Joachim grinned. 

Joachim sank his fangs into V a third time, slightly higher on his neck. Then he moved to his other side. He wasn’t kind with his bites, taking feral ownership of V’s flesh every time he sank his fangs in. All the while Joachim kept his thigh pressed firmly to V’s cock through his jeans. He could feel him throb at every bite and suckle.

V ground his hips up against Joachim’s thigh, his jeans so tight that the slightest pressure brought pain. It only served to make the pleasure more intense with every throb. But it wasn’t enough. 

“ _More,_ harder,” V groaned when the last bite knitted itself back together. Joachim sat up and looked down at him with brows furrowed. The concern there made V’s throat tight. 

“How hard?” He asked. It was difficult for V to speak when his gaze was so focused in on the blood that painted Joachim’s face and dribbled down his chin. It took him a moment to get his thoughts in order. 

“Rip my throat out.”

“...Are you sure?”

“It’ll heal.”

Joachim considered this. All of the bites he’d left healed in moments; even the ones he tore open. 

V held Joachim’s gaze, unwavering and sure. Then Joachim smiled sweetly and leaned in. He pressed a sloppy kiss to V’s adam’s apple, traced it with his tongue, then grazed his fangs over the strong column of his throat. When V let his head tip back against the cushions Joachim bit down hard. 

V gasped and gurgled, blood splashing up his throat and filling his mouth. His chest burned as his lungs pulled in blood. Pain rocketed outwards from his neck and across his body. He grabbed Joachim’s thigh in his hand. 

Teeth-deep in V’s throat, Joachim moaned. V tasted sweet and felt exquisite, especially the weapon of a cock that was firmly pinned against his leg. V was blatantly rutting against him, his grip under Joachim’s leg vise-like and destined to bruise. 

_“Rip my throat out.”_

Joachim pulled. 

V would have screamed if he could, but most of the tissue responsible for making sound was hanging from Joachim’s teeth. It was still more or less attached, torn open into a messy flap. 

Joachim stared for a moment, transfixed. V kept his head tilted back, the exposed muscles of his neck working to gasp air in and cough, misting more blood out of his mouth. His eyes rolled back in the very picture of bliss as he kept thrusting against Joachim’s thigh. Joachim leaned down, lapping up the blood spilling down V’s front. He even licked tentatively at the ragged edge of the wound. 

Joachim felt him come in hard, desperate throbs against his thigh. Shudders wracked V’s body and Joachim leaned in close to slide his hand across V’s chest and press kisses to his jaw. 

Joachim gently pressed V’s throat back into place with the tips of his fingers and watched as the tissue almost seemed to slot into place. In moments there was no sign of trauma on his skin; the only evidence was the mess of blood that had surely ruined their clothes and several pillows. 

V sprawled across the cushions for a long moment, chest heaving. Joachim’s hands caressed his brow, smoothed over his hair, and grounded him. When he blinked his eyes open Joachim was staring at him. His eyes were wild and dark and V couldn’t suppress another shudder. 

“Are you alright?” Joachim asked, voice low. V swallowed. 

“Y...yeah,” he said, voice rusty. He swallowed again when Joachim leaned in and pressed a kiss to his throat. 

“You’ve really broadened our horizons just now,” Joachim murmured, and V’s eyes fluttered closed. “I have a thousand ideas, but... this isn’t the time.” 

Joachim snatched a glass of water from the coffee table and held it to V’s lips, who gratefully accepted it. When the glass was nearly empty V leaned away and cleared his throat.

“I’m...I’m okay,” he said, his voice having returned, and Joachim grinned.

“Good, good… I don’t mean to be greedy, though I am, but I'm desperately hard and overcome with the need to get my cum all over you.”

“Please,” V said, gesturing lazily to his torso which was still painted with blood. “Feel free.” Joachim grinned darkly and flipped his dress up and out of the way. His small cock was ruddy and hard, dribbling a thick bead of precum onto V’s jeans. 

V bit his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. A Bit of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim introduces V to his familiar; V tells Joachim the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content and blood drinking.

After effectively adding his cum to the mess on V’s front, Joachim led V to the bathroom, where he showered him with both affection and water. The bathroom was impressive for a two-bedroom apartment with both a shower stall and a tub, the latter seemingly used less. 

Joachim sat V down on a stool in the shower stall and turned on the water, keeping it off of V as it warmed up. V chuckled and reached out, tugging Joachim closer by the hip. 

“I’m fine,” he said, and Joachim tutted. 

“Shh. You did such a good job for me, V,” he said. V shuddered, even as Joachim began to soak his hair with warm water from the shower head. “You’re ever so attentive to my needs...allow me to return the favor.”

V sighed. Joachim would think back on this moment and describe that sigh as “dreamy”. He smiled and put the shower head back on its hook. 

V had relatively thick hair that was always a joy for Joachim to handle. He longed to play with it a bit. V deserved to be adorned and he would be very charming with a few ornaments. For the time being, Joachim satisfied himself with working one of his several shampoos into the roots of V’s hair. 

V’s eyes closed. No one had ever washed his hair for him before. He found he quite liked it. Joachim’s nails and fingertips scraped across V’s scalp, summoning goosebumps in their wake. 

Once V’s hair was rinsed of shampoo and combed through with conditioner, Joachim lathered up a washcloth and saw to the blood half-dry on his front. The reason for the shower left their minds for a moment once Joachim’s hands slathered V’s pubic hair. 

V knew Joachim was spoiling him because of the biting. And tearing. Truthfully, V felt fine. He had yet to meet an injury that fazed him. If anything he felt even rowdier than before. Joachim’s soapy hands didn’t help matters, his fingers scrubbing gently through the curls on V’s pubis and then venturing past his cock entirely to fondle his balls.

V let himself get worked up. It was always so much more fun when he did.

V growled up at Joachim, the sound more playful than angry, as those slick fingers slipped past his balls. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that Joachim kept a bottle of lube in his shower. 

The prostate massage was heavenly and served to satisfy V for a while, or at least long enough for them to accomplish something other than orgasms. Joachim left V in the bathroom to finish grooming and drying off. Once V was done toweling himself off he gave his towel a toss in the vague direction of its hook and ventured back out into the hall. He didn’t bother putting on any clothes. 

The door to the second bedroom was open. It was a room V never entered and often forgot existed, but warm light and a warmer breeze crept out of it and into the hall. 

When V peered through the doorway he saw Joachim standing with his back to him, before a backdrop of vibrant tropical greenery shining dimly in the light of the moon. V stepped through the door and his feet met rich soft soil. A warm breeze swept across his skin and he smiled. 

“Joachim?” V called, and was only answered with a pleased hum.

“Come,” Joachim said, and V did as he was told. He stepped up behind Joachim and slid an arm around his waist. He peered over Joachim’s shoulder. 

The vampire was relaxed, patiently waiting with his hand outstretched to a bush. V arched a brow.

“...What’re you-”

“Shhh,” Joachim interrupted softly, and V frowned. 

A branch drooped, and out from behind one vibrant fern slithered a snake. The size of the creature didn’t sink in until the snake nestled its head in Joachim’s palm; its head alone was the size of an avocado. V watched wordlessly as the snake, a python, slid up Joachim’s arm and draped itself around his shoulders. As it moved its black scales shimmered with iridescence, drawing his eye again and again. 

“This is Zayin,” Joachim said, voice low. The serpent peered at V from over Joachim’s shoulder, eyes as piercing as its master’s. Joachim raised a hand and stroked Zayin gently. “Zayin, this is V...he is a new playmate,” Joachim said. “...And lover,” he admitted, and Zayin flicked their tongue. 

The snake spoke back to Joachim, but not in a voice V could understand. He strained to hear, but made out nothing. 

“Yes, you’re...no, I know, but it is simply too early.” Joachim was careful to whisper but caught V leaning towards him out of the corner of his eye. “Not yet,” he said hurriedly, and then turned to face V. 

“I apologize. You should meet each other properly.”

V smirked slightly. He had been teetering on the edge of boredom while Joachim fussed. 

“Zayin, right? Pretty snake,” he said, and held out his hand. Joachim clasped his hand, the python sliding down his shoulder and up V’s arm. 

“Zayin is my familiar,” Joachim said, and suddenly the talking snake made more sense. 

Iridescent scales shimmered in the light, reflecting hypnotizing colors as Zayin traveled up V’s arm and around his neck. He hadn’t expected the sensation to be so pleasant, but he felt his shoulders relax under his smooth, cool guest. 

_You are a very interesting creature_ , a soft voice whispered in his ear. Zayin’s broad head hovered near his. _Joachim is very fond of you. But there are things about you he wants to know. You lied to him._

V didn’t answer. He just listened. 

_My master is very old, V. We do not have time for those who play games._

“Games?” V frowned. Games were fun. 

_With his heart._

V blinked slowly. 

_Let him in. Or leave._

V continued to consider this as Zayin slid down his arm and back onto Joachim’s shoulders, who was giving them both a curious look. 

“What did you say to him?” Joachim asked Zayin, and the python only flicked their tongue. 

V could no longer hear the serpent’s voice. V hummed in thought, watching Zayin as they wound around Joachim’s neck with affection, like a very fashionable living scarf. 

“Something interesting,” V said. 

Joachim frowned. “And you’re not going to share with the class?”

“Nah,” V said, and stepped into Joachim’s space. 

Joachim looked him over. V was still very much nude. Wearing just a thin robe, Joachim wasn’t much better. He reached up to rest his hand on a firm bicep.

“God, you’re divine. Like a marble statue,” Joachim crooned up at V, who couldn’t fight down a grin and a swell of pride.

 _Is he good for anything other than standing around looking very pretty?_ Zayin asked.

Joachim grinned wide. “Oh yes, I know a few things he’s very good at.” His eyes glittered with his words, but only for a moment before regarding Zayin, whose chin he was idly scratching. 

“I don’t imagine you wish to join us in the apartment, Zayin?”

_No...go with your new mate. You have found quite the specimen._

“I’m sure you mean that in a good way.”

_I do. He is very...good._

The tone Zayin used was more than enough for Joachim to divine that ‘good’ was...a relative term. Good by the unique standards of a centuries-old vampire and his serpent familiar. Joachim pressed a feather-light kiss to Zayin’s nose, then held his arm out to a tree branch. Zayin hoisted themself onto the branch and disappeared into the leaves. 

When Joachim turned around he saw V heading back through the door nestled in greenery. He followed. 

There was still a mess in the living room that needed to be taken care of. Before getting to work Joachim opened one of his glass cabinets, which housed a turntable and a neatly-kept collection of vinyl. 

“Do you listen to much music, V?” Joachim asked. 

V hummed softly. “Not much aside from the radio and what they play downstairs.”

“Really? Now that’s a shame…” Joachim dragged a pointed fingertip across the spines of his vinyl, dwelling on the satisfying sound it made. Rap-ap-ap.

Perhaps something from the last two decades would be the most appropriate, Joachim thought to himself as he pinched the spine of St. Vincent’s Strange Mercy. It seemed fitting. Once he dropped the needle, he closed the cabinet; speakers were stored on top. 

V sat on a stool at the kitchen island, having poured himself a bowl of cereal. It smelled fruity and artificial, which were two of V’s main food groups.

Several of Joachim’s pillows were beyond saving. He tossed the worst of them onto the kitchen tile; the carpet needed the most immediate attention now that the blood had dried. He traced his finger around the bloodstains that dappled the carpet. 

Joachim didn’t light candles when he cast his spells; usually, anyway. No; Joachim had found out over the years that certain languages, when used in special ways, could be used to speak to matter itself.

In his mind’s eye, Joachim grabbed the blood that had soaked into the carpet. He made a fist. When he pulled, the blood rose out of the fabric on its own, hovering over the carpet in a crusty brown cloud. He waved his hand then, banishing it to the wastebasket. Joachim caught a glance of V watching him out of the corner of his eye as he turned. He smiled. 

The second track on the album began. Joachim repeated his spell on the pillows that were his favorites, but let some of them go. He tossed those onto the kitchen tile with the others. 

Before long, V perked up. He swallowed his mouthful of cereal. 

“Oh, I like this.”

Joachim grinned and dropped his last pillow back onto the pile. “Good. I had a feeling you might.” He walked around to V’s side of the island, opening cupboards and waving his fingers decisively. A trash bag emerged from under the sink and shook itself open while Joachim slid up next to V. 

V wasn’t entirely sure whether to watch the pillows pile themselves into the trash bags or meet Joachim’s eyes. He chose the eyes, of course, how could he not when Joachim’s eyes were always burning with want and curiosity? V had to wonder what he’d done to become the focus of such intense affection, but he also didn’t want to jinx himself.

“You have yet to bite me,” Joachim pouted. 

V grinned crookedly. “Want me to do it now?” he asked. 

Joachim averted his eyes up and away, feigning innocence. “Well, you certainly don’t have to if I’ve worn you out…”

“Oh no, I’m not worn out.” V stood suddenly, towering over Joachim and urging him against the counter. 

Joachim bit his lip, looking up. “Wash out your mouth first, you milky idiot,” he said. 

V snorted. “Yeah, alright, hold on-“ 

Joachim pressed a glass into V’s hand before he could ask for one, who swished and gulped down a few mouthfuls of water. V wiped his mouth, then arched his brows at Joachim expectantly. 

When Joachim gave him a curt nod, V gripped his waist and hoisted him onto the counter. Joachim’s heart fluttered, as it did every time V demonstrated his strength. Being manhandled by him was almost always exciting. Joachim could manhandle him right back with his magic but had yet to make proper use of it. He could remedy that later. 

V stood between Joachim’s knees and crowded close, kissing him gently at first. It didn’t take long before deep intimate kisses turned into a sloppy meeting of teeth, tongue, and lips.

Joachim moaned softly against V’s mouth, hands moving to his shoulders. His mouth was still sugary but more importantly V tasted like himself and that was a taste he couldn't get enough of and couldn’t get anywhere else. 

Sometimes it felt like V made him go completely mad, hungry, and wild. He certainly felt that way when V kindly requested to have his throat ripped out. Now in the aftermath he was relaxed and pliant, tipping his head to the side to make room for V’s mouth. 

“My fangs are a great deal bigger than yours,” V said lowly. 

Joachim chuckled. “How big could they be?” He mused, and gasped sharply when V suddenly bit down.

His fangs seemed normal at first; this wasn’t the first time he’d let himself be bitten. 

V pulled his teeth free and dragged his tongue across the wound, suckled at it hungrily, and bit down again. His fangs were suddenly impossibly deeper, sinking into Joachim’s throat and striking parts they likely shouldn’t. Joachim shivered all over, the depth of pain and subsequent pleasure unexpectedly intimate. 

Joachim made a weak but pleasured sound, grasping at V’s back and tangling in his hair. The pain was enough to make everything in Joachim go tingly, but V’s hot tongue brought with it the warm, toe-curling pleasure known by most people who’d been bitten by vampires. 

“Oh, V, nn…” 

Joachim had little to do but hold on, feeling as if the room would spin out of control if he let go. V gently pulled his fangs free, an action punctuated by Joachim’s gasp. 

Joachim blinked his eyes open and took in V’s face. V’s lips curled back from a set of fangs that wouldn’t be kept in the confines of his mouth. There was something glowing seemingly from within V’s eyes, a dim light that promised a hidden fount of power. The look in V’s eyes, the hunger there insatiable, made Joachim ache. To be the focus of that hunger…

V was so incredibly beautiful. Joachim raised his hand to V’s bloodstained face, cupping his cheek and tracing his thumb over V’s lip, trembling slightly around his snarl. He dragged a thumb along one massive bloody canine, enamored, then gripped V’s hair and pulled him towards the yet-unbitten side of his neck. 

V didn’t need much goading into sinking his teeth into Joachim a second time. 

Joachim cried out and wrapped his legs around V’s waist. V had nibbled on him once before; he’d gently bitten his thigh, but this was entirely different. He gasped and cried out again when V began to release him, only to bite down even harder. 

“Y...Yellow!” Joachim gasped. 

V pulled away in an instant, eyes wide and concerned. The panic that flitted across his face made Joachim’s stomach twist up in knots.

“What?” He asked, voice awkward around his teeth and his brow furrowed. 

Joachim gaped at him for a moment. How fortunate he was to have caught such an incredible creature. 

“Take me to bed,” Joachim said, eyes dark and lovely. Blood was smeared on both sides of his neck, a few fresh beads slowly rolling down his chest, past a nipple. “Right now.”

V growled lowly, tried to lick the blood clinging to his lip, and hoisted Joachim up into his arms. He tipped his head in to lap at the blood still welling on the fresher bite but noticed the man in his arms flinch. He froze.

“Don’t bite,” Joachim said, quiet. “I don’t heal quite as fast as you, tragically,” he said. 

V nodded. Joachim relaxed considerably when V gently lapped at his wound, sending painful little throbs and pangs of pleasure close behind.

V carried Joachim swiftly to bed.

Later, Joachim was tucked very comfortably against V’s chest. He was warm and sated, feeling safe. There were so few people he felt truly safe with.

Joachim felt V shift behind him, pressing his nose gently to the top of Joachim’s head.

“Joachim,” V murmured. 

Joachim hummed softly in answer. 

“I’m a hunter. That’s what I do for a living.” 

Joachim wiggled around, rolling over in V’s arms to face him.

“My, we have a surplus of hunters in our little club, don’t we,” he said.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” V asked, the slightest bit tense. 

Joachim pretended not to notice. “Mm...no,” he said.

V relaxed marginally. 

“It’s kind of hot, honestly. Unless you’re about to stake me. That might ruin our little moment.”

“Unless I were to avoid your heart…?” His voice was playful again, brows high and eyes hopeful. 

Joachim grinned up at him. V’s face had relaxed back into its baseline, fangs retracted and neatly tucked behind his lips.

“Now now, don’t go getting me excited again. Not when I’ve got you talking,” Joachim said. He scooted up so their faces were on the same level. 

V draped his arm over Joachim’s waist, pulling him close. “What else do you want me to say?” he asked.

“What do you hunt?” 

V hesitated for just a moment. Divulging further secrets would be...an investment.

“Vampires, usually.” He paused. 

Joachim didn’t react. 

“But if I catch wind of something nasty in the area its not like D or I wouldn’t take care of it.” V paused again. “And I’m not really above killing humans or anything.”

“Humans can be monsters,” Joachim supplied.

“Yeah. I don’t kill anyone who I don’t think deserves it, I guess.”

“...Mm. You seem to have an alright set of ethics, there. Nothing I object to.”

“...Well, that’s good.”

“Will you tell me about one of your jobs some time?”

V considered this.

“I don’t see why not. Unless you’re somehow a cop.”

Joachim burst into small, charming giggles and V grinned.

Joachim caught his breath. “No. I’m not a cop.”

“Good.” V pulled Joachim flush against him. “I hate cops. I think my type might be shopkeeper witches.”

V smiled and let himself flinch when Joachim smacked his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
